As a conventional speaker of a portable device, a structure adapted to vibrate a touch panel has been known, and an electrodynamic exciter is one of known actuators for driving the speaker.
The exciter includes a coil, a magnetic circuit unit having a magnetic gap for receiving the lower end of the coil, a coil support member arranged on the upper side of the magnetic circuit unit to fixedly support the coil, and a suspension vertically displaceably supporting the magnetic circuit unit with respect to the coil support member. The exciter is mounted to a vibration panel in the upper surface of the coil support member thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-180368 discloses an exciter mounted to a vehicle where an interior material thereof is used as the vibration panel.
The suspension of the conventional exciter is provided with a plurality of flexible arms connecting the magnetic circuit unit and the coil support member at a plurality of positions. Each of the flexible arms is extended from the base end thereof on the side of the magnetic circuit unit toward the distal end thereof on the side of the coil support member in the same circumferential direction in a planar view.